The Administrative core will facilitate strategic planning for the Center by annually convening an External Advisory Committee and planning regular meetings of an Internal Steering Committee (see above). In addition to planning and managing all logistical arrangements for these events including scheduling travel, lodging, conference facilities, and agendas, the Administrative Core will be responsible for minute and record keeping and implementing follow up from these events.